


Nightmare on Elm Street: Requiem

by werecorgi



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010), A Nightmare on Elm Street (Movies 1984-1994), A Nightmare on Elm Street - All Media Types
Genre: Murder, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 21:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20396323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werecorgi/pseuds/werecorgi
Summary: She snuck out her bedroom to go to a friend's house, normal teenage things; her parents didn't want her to spend the night at her friend's home, saying something about that house is cursed, or evil, or something.Megan tuned them out.Tags will be added.





	Nightmare on Elm Street: Requiem

Megan is a normal girl; at least that's what she thinks of herself. Not popular but wasn’t low on the school hierarchy; she had her own clique of friends, her hair was a light brown color that went to her shoulders, and green eyes. All in all she blends with a crowd, never standing out.

She snuck out her bedroom to go to a friend's house, normal teenage things; her parents didn't want her to spend the night at her friend's home, saying something about that house is cursed, or evil, or something.

Megan tuned them out. 

Her friend, Milly, had wild red hair in wonderful curls, her father was going to get his mother who had a minor heart attack and was going to live with them.

“I was worried you weren't going to make it tonight! I'm so happy you could come!” Milly said with a bright smile.

“The gang's all here!” another friend of Megan, Bethany, alongside her boyfriend Zack. Both with black hair, Bethany had her hair in a ponytail, while Zack’s hair was a mess.

“What's with your parents being so against you staying the night?” Bethany asked while Zack’s arm was around her neck.

“That's because they think this place is haunted by evil spirits or some shit like that.” Megan said sitting on a lounge chair.

Milly looked guilty, shifting from one foot to the other. “It's true though…” she said meekly.

“Wait hold up! This place is haunted?!” Zack yelled in a panic, almost spilling his red cup of what can be assumed to be alcohol.

“Apparently there was this child killer that lived in this house once upon a time, when he was let go because the cops didn't read his Miranda rights or whatever, the parents burnt him alive. He came back into the dreams of the kid’s whose parents burned him.”

“You really suck at telling ghost stories!” Bethany laughed and the rest of the small group joined in.

A knock at the door scared Megan for a second.

“Oh yeah I invited Kyle and he brought his friend Cody!” Milly informed the group.

The night went on without anything out of the ordinary happening; they played truth or dare, spin the bottle, innocent teenage mischief.

They all passed out in different areas of the living room when it got too late for any of them to stay awake.

When Megan woke to the bright sun shining through the windows.

Only to find out that all her friends were dead.

She called 911 as fast as she could, the wait for someone to show up was the most agonizing elapse of time in her life.

It took exactly 29 minutes for anyone to show up, but it was hours to Megan.

29 agonizing, terrifying minutes of absolutely nothing but dread.

When they finally did show up they talked in the same sort of whispers adults do when they want to keep secrets hidden.

Secrets that they end up revealing anyways.

It was awful, seeing her friends rolled out of the house one by one in the black bags on the stretcher, slowly rolling towards the black Hurst.

People were crowding around the police line; neighbors, reporters, and the policemen trying to contain the chaos.

Megan wasn't listening to the officer in front of her. Focused on everything but him.

“I told you not to enter that house!” her mother screamed hysterically.

Someone in a cheap suit went over to her mother who was by then crying into her father's chest.

“Excuse me miss but I'm going to need you to answer some questions for me.” the officer who by then got through to Megan, who answered the questions.

After they rolled out all the bodies one right after the other; after all the questions were asked; after everyone who in the neighborhood left the scene; was when the man in the cheap suit walked towards Megan.

“Megan, I'm sorry to have to tell you this but...you have to come with me to Westin Hills” he said matter of factly.

She looked over towards her parents, her mom was still sobbing into her dad. He looked at her and only gave her a nod in response.

“We'll visit you whenever we can okay sweetie?” her mom's horse voice said.

She teared up, why didn't she listen to them? Why was she going to Westin Hills? What happened to her friends?

She said her tearful goodbyes to her parents and went inside the cheap suited man's car.

“Excuse me what is your name? I don't think we ever introduced ourselves.” she asked as he entered the vehicle.

He paused for a moment, before answering “Chris Parsons.”

“Why are you taking me to Westin Hills? That place is for those crazies that go around killing people and shit like that. I didn't kill my friends!” Megan spat with venom.

“I know.”

“Then why the fuck am I going to this nut house?! That's for insane people!”

He just nodded at that. Nodded, like her questions were never relevant to him.

“Hey I have the right to know what the fuck is going on here!”

But he ignored her as he drove the relatively short drive from Megan's neighbourhood to Westin Hills. 

Megan guessed she could always make a run for it to her house. It never occurred to her how close she was to an asylum.

She entered it thinking it was be trashed all to hell and that there would be screaming...but there was none of that.

It looked like a regular hospital.

Chris Parsons led her through the reception area and to her new ‘bedroom’ where she was met with a nurse. He was of medium build with short graying brown hair.

“Hello my name is Keith nice to meet you.” He stood with his hand held out.

Megan shook his hand and smiled.

“Let me show you around!” He said cheerfully.

He showed her the recreation room, the cafeteria, where she would have her have group therapy and where she would her own therapy appointments.

“Excuse me but why am I here? I've done nothing wrong and I have no history of being crazy!” 

Keith stopped. “You mean you didn't see him?” he asked apprehensive.

“Who? Who are you talking about? You mean who killed my friends? No but if I have any suspicions it would be one of these lunatics!” she said frustrated.

“but you were at the house…” he said distently.

“You mean that oh so spooky house? With the whole ‘there used to be a child killer who was burnt alive because the cops were idiots that didn't read his Miranda rights’? Please that's just bullshit and you know it!”

“It's true.” a woman’s voice said as she walked through the halls.

“Hello my name is doctor Harriet West, I'll be your group counselor as well as your personal therapist. I know you have many questions.” a slender looking women, who looked very frail and had her golden hair tied back into a neat bun.

She gave a nod to Keith who left, and gave a motion to Megan to follow her to a room with books and chairs and a desk with Harriet West’s name plate.

“What do you know about Freddy Krueger?” she asked as soon as the door shut.

“Am I supposed to know him?” Megan asked in a sarcastic manner.

“I mean you were at his former residence, where your friends were killed…” she responded back in her own salty tone.

It took awhile for Megan to place it together, “You mean...all those stories my parents told me of that house was true?”

“You're in Westin Hills because we've found the only way to lessen his evil, so to speak, is to contain those who have been in contact with him here. It's barbarous I admit, but it's really the only way we can help.” she said giving her best sympathetic speech.

“It is a lot to take in I know...why don't you settle down in your room and maybe go to the rec room for a bit?” Dr. West suggested.

“Like I have a choice in the matter.” Megan replied bitterly, getting up and walking out for Keith to escort her to her new sleeping area.

“Yo Keith is that a newbie?”

The voices’ owner, a slightly built female in a grey sweatshirt with matching pants ran up to them.

“Indeed it is Alexa, she is also going to be your new roommate.” Keith said motioning to Megan.

“Hey.” she casually said the roomie.

“Hey.” Alexa replied casually back before addressing Keith “You can leave her to me Keith! Take the day off, she'll be in good hands.” 

He laughed “Meg, you will know all the ins and outs with Alexa here...even if she can be a little too much.”

Waving to the man goodbye, Alexa took Meg's hand and walked her to their room.

“So Meg, is it alright if I call you that? ‘Megan’ feels too formal! Anyway my bed is on the left side, but if you want to take it from me you will have to win it.” she said once they got to the room.

“I am fine with the right side.” Megan replied, looking at the relative normal hospital room.

“I keep on forgetting that I am in an asylum.” she replied.

“Yeah, Hollywood has really done a number on the mental health industry.” a new voice chimed in.

“Hey Paige! I’m just showing the newbie around. Megan, Paige; Paige, Megan.” Alexa introduced them.

They talking the regular getting to know you questions: favorite color, favorite movie, favorite blah blah blah.

They walked to where Keith said was the recreation room.

When they entered they heard the most agonizing scream ever. One of pure hysteria.

“YOU DESERVED TO DIE!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Obviously I do not own the franchise, just my characters. Please give me feedback if you want me to continue.


End file.
